


like a doll

by amaaatus



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: FTM Trans Bruce, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaaatus/pseuds/amaaatus
Summary: joker needs to get bruce ready for their dinner party. he gets a little...distracted.





	like a doll

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like at this point we all just consider it canon that john totally changed bruce out of his batsuit into the suit we see him wearing at the funhouse. 
> 
> the 'mildly dubious consent' tag and the mature rating are just to be safe since bruce is unconscious while all this is happening and john does have some fleeting suggestive thoughts but that's about it.
> 
> (features trans bruce but only as a mention of his top surgery scars which in itself is very brief.)

“Out. Now!”

Joker feels a thrum of satisfaction run through him as his thugs scramble to obey and practically trip over themselves in their hurry to leave the room. He waits until the last ones leave, slamming the door behind themselves, before he walks over and locks it, ensuring no one will disturb him. Joker turns back to his prize, unconscious and draped over a well-worn couch, and grins to himself.

“Well, Brucie, we’re all alone now. Just you and me, buddy.”

He moves forward and stares down at the motionless form of his old best friend, contemplating how he should go about his plan. Joker shrugs and bends down as he begins to strip Bruce of his Batsuit, stroking his hand over each piece reverently before setting it gently down to the side as he undresses him. 

The more of Bruce’s skin he reveals, the longer Joker’s hands linger, his gloved fingertips trailing down the other man’s arms and over his chest and across his stomach. He sees the scars underneath Bruce's pecs, faded after years since his surgery but still pink and easy to find if you know what to look for. He traces every scar, pokes every bruise and Bruce doesn’t make a sound, his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath as he slumbers on.

Joker strips him right down to his underwear, a pair of plain black boxer briefs, and leans back for a moment to simply admire. Bruce is an attractive man and every single imperfection on his body only serves to make him even more attractive in John’s-  _No, it’s Joker. It’s Joker, dammit!_ -Joker’s eyes. He climbs up onto the couch and slips into the space between Bruce’s thighs, running a hand up his chest with his fingers spread wide. He reaches Bruce’s throat and suddenly Joker’s mouth is dry as he lifts his other hand and fits the both of them around the smooth column of Bruce’s neck.

“I meant what I said before, Brucie. You’re completely in my power.”

His fingers twitch against Bruce’s skin and he squeezes gently, slowly tightening his grip until he hears the other man start to wheeze a little as he breathes before he quickly lets go. No. Not yet. Joker doesn’t want him awake yet. He knows he needs to get Bruce ready for their little party but Joker wants to savour every last minute he can of seeing Bruce so… _vulnerable_.

It shouldn’t excite him. Bruce is strong, in more ways than one, and a force to be reckoned with but there’s something about him spread out beneath Joker,  _helpless_ , that just really… _invigorates_  him. He slides his hands back down to Bruce’s pecs and thumbs at his nipples, giggling at the way Bruce’s breath hitches and the way his hips shift against his own.

Joker wonders what it would be like to just take Bruce away. What it would be like to leave Gotham and hide away somewhere, just him and Bruce, no one else. He’d take care of Bruce, keep him safe, make sure no one would ever hurt him again. He pinches a nipple, twisting slightly, and Bruce jerks, whining softly, but remains asleep.

Well, maybe no one but Joker himself anyway.

He finally takes his hands away from Bruce’s body and just sits there, staring down at the handsome man beneath him. Joker eyes the pale length of Bruce’s throat and considers leaving a mark there for the man to discover later. He imagines a purple bruise, mottled against Bruce’s skin with obvious teeth marks, surrounded by the bright red of his lipstick and arousal coils low in his gut at the thought. He lets out a shaky breath, ignores the tightness of his pants, and stands from the couch to fetch the suit he stole for Bruce.

Joker dresses him slowly. He takes his time buttoning up the shirt, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Bruce’s collarbone before he even really thinks about what he’s doing. He stares down at the imprint of his lips and then he’s doing it again, one next to Bruce’s nipple, another on the side of his ribs, another next to his hip. He imagines Bruce finding them, gingerly touching the marks as he studies them and Joker licks his lips, leaving them to stain his skin instead of wiping them away.

It’s not the dappled bruise he imagined but it’s enough...for now.

He takes just as much time with the pants. Joker lets his hands run across Bruce’s inner thighs, his thumbs digging into the area where thigh meets crotch, and Bruce shifts again, hips writhing restlessly against his grip. He looks at his hands clutching Bruce’s legs and ducks his head, pressing another kiss to the soft skin of his inner thigh.The red sullying Bruce’s skin only tempts Joker to add more and more marks so he hurriedly finishes dressing him, the tie being the final touch to Bruce’s outfit.

He stands there, hands on hips, as he stares down at the sleeping man. Joker can’t help but feel like something’s missing. Bruce looks as lovely as he always does in a suit but he wants there to be a pop of colour and vibrance. He wants Bruce to look the part. His eyes lift and he ponders something as he looks at Bruce’s face.

Bruce has a very pretty face. He has pretty eyes and pretty lips, even a stupidly pretty nose. Joker touches Bruce’s cheek, turning his head this way and that, and notes how his features are slack with sleep, the stress smoothed out from his skin.

_He’d look so beautiful with some makeup. Bit of red to his lips, some pink and black for his eyes, make him match._

Joker’s reaching for Harley’s makeup case before he even realizes what he’s doing. He pulls out what he needs and gets to work, being as gentle as he can so Bruce doesn’t wake up before he’s ready. Pink and black blend together on the delicate skin of Bruce’s eyelids, his lashes looking long and thick as they rest against his cheeks. The lipstick is harder to put on but he manages, the red making Bruce’s lips even more full and luscious than usual.

Joker sits back and admires his work, his eyes straying to Bruce’s lips again and again. He’s struck by the urge to wake Bruce up and kiss him. He wants to see red smeared over each other’s mouths, he wants those mottled bruises surrounded by red covering each other’s bodies. The arousal from before is back and stronger than ever, forcing him to bite into his bottom lip to stop an undignified noise from escaping him. He needs to calm down before he gets ahead of himself. Joker closes his eyes and leans over Bruce, pressing his forehead against his chest and breathing deeply. Bruce’s scent lulls him and he reaches up to clutch at the material of his suit.

He’s not sure how long he stays there, kneeling at Bruce’s side with his head against the other man’s chest. Joker knows he’s running out of time, Harley will be getting impatient, but he needs this. Just one more moment with Bruce before he ruins things between them even more. He thinks about taking Bruce away again but he knows he can’t. It can’t be the way he wants.

“I wish it didn’t have to be this way, Bruce.”

He lifts his head and stares down at Bruce, gently cupping his cheeks.

“Why didn’t you trust me? You were supposed to trust me. That’s what friends do, right? They trust each other! And you didn’t. Trust. Me!”

His voice gets louder. The others can probably hear him but he doesn’t care. The door’s locked, they won’t interrupt if they know what’s good for them.

“I would’ve done anything for you, Bruce! I just wanted to impress you! Make you happy!”

Is he crying? His eyes are burning and his cheeks are wet and he tastes salt when he licks his lips. John- _Joker!_ -Joker angrily wipes them away but it’s almost as if now that he’s started, he can’t stop.

“I just wanted you to love me…”

Bruce doesn’t answer him and slumbers away, his chest gently rising and falling as he breathes softly. Joker sniffs and wrenches himself away, rising to his feet and heading to the door. He glances back at Bruce before wiping his cheeks once more and opening the door roughly, making the small group of henchmen outside jump at his sudden reappearance.

“Frank! Willy! Carry our guest of honour, will you? But be gentle with him!”

The two men rush into the room and carefully lift Bruce between them, slowly making their way back out and following behind him as Joker leads the way to the start of the ride. They manage to haul Bruce in without waking him and strap him in without any trouble. Joker gestures for them to leave and waits until they disappear from his sight before stepping forward.

Joker snaps the handcuffs in place before moving back to arrange Bruce into a more comfortable position. He lifts a hand and touches Bruce’s cheek once more, his thumb gently running along his cheekbone. Joker sighs as the other man seems to lean into his touch in his sleep and he frowns before turning away, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. He considers taking Bruce away for the third time that night, abandoning Harley and abandoning Gotham, but he knows Bruce would never ever forgive him if he let Harley turn Gotham into a ruined wasteland. Bruce would blame him, would call him selfish.

But Joker knows he’s selfish because he would do anything for Bruce. He would do anything to keep Bruce by his side, whether it be as friends or as enemies.

Joker takes a deep breath and walks away from the unconscious form of his old best friend.

He has things he needs to do.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, I just really like the idea of john putting makeup on bruce and I feel like telltale missed a perfectly good opportunity to have just that.


End file.
